The proposed R&D is directed towards the development of improved immobilized enzyme biosensor technology. Immobilized enzyme biosensors are important components of; 1) in-vivo monitoring; and 2) clinical analysis systems. to date, the major problems with these biosensors are instability due to poor enzyme immobilization techniques and limited sensitivity to amperometric detection of peroxide, the reaction product detected by the sensor. In Phase I, we propose to demonstrate two separate innovations addressing these two problems; 1) a novel enzyme immobilization procedure, and 2) a novel method for quantitative peroxide detection. Taken together, these innovations have the potential to significantly impact biosensor technology for a variety of application. Our Phase I efforts are directed towards the development of a Glucose Oxidase biosensor for glucose detection incorporating our innovations. However, our innovations are widely applicable to other immobilized enzyme and immobilized enzyme- mediator biosensors.